


Sextember

by maebethistime



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Pairing Anthology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maebethistime/pseuds/maebethistime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time to sex up September! A series of short drabbles based on the smexy lives of various pairings from Fairy Tail. Bring on the angst, the humour, the character development, and especially the sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Natsu And Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> So I came across a challenge on livejournal which was called "Sextember". It's where you write a drabble every day of September every day for a specific manga (but you can mix up and have different pairings every chapter if you want) that is about sex...or somehow sexy...or just hints at sex...you know what I mean.
> 
> Also my laziness meant I only did a short drabble approximately every other day.
> 
> (Because I'm posting my old FF.net work on AO3, this is actually from September 2011)

People said Natsu was stupid. That he was an idiot who could never learn anything.

When it came to him and Lucy, they were wrong.

Over time, Natsu had learned a lot of things about the girl with the blonde hair. He learned that she liked the temperature in her house to always be a little warm, and she liked to have thirty minute showers. He learned that she liked the right side of the bed and liked to write in her novel for an hour before sleeping. He learned that she liked cinnamon tea, and hated cinnamon hearts.

But it was the things that took longer to learn that would surprise people.

Natsu found out exactly where to touch to make her bite her lip and hiss in pleasure. He discovered how to move against her to send her pulse skyrocketing, heartbeat pounding underneath his tongue at the smooth curve of her neck. He knew when she wanted it slow and languorous, hips rolling, voices gasping in tandem, faces so close they were sharing each breath of air. He knew when she just wanted it unrelenting and crazy, bent over pieces of furniture, fingers digging into each other's flesh, her hands yanking at his hair or clutching onto something for stability, bodies colliding almost violently. He learned what she liked, and gave it to her, again and again.

There was one thing he could never figure out though.

He'd lie there with her afterwards, holding her in his arms, twisting her soft hair around his fingers, and he'd watch her sleeping face and ask himself,

"How did this all happen?"

When had it changed? How had they ended up here together? When did friendship turn into this, into naked flesh sliding together and lips moving over skin? He could remember the first kiss, how it had been unexpected, messy, impulsive, one stray look from her causing him to inexplicably push her against the wall and press his lips to hers. He knew how it had happened, but he couldn't remember what he had been thinking in that moment.

Was it just a whim? Or had it been something he'd always known, and only then understood how to act upon?

Natsu learned a lot of things about Lucy Heartfilia, but why she had kissed him back that night was one thing he didn't know.

Natsu wasn't stupid, so he knew how to solve that. He'd stay with her until he figured it out, even if it took a lifetime.


	2. Erza And Jellal

The first time she tries to visit him, she is denied.

Jellal Fernandes was not to have any visitors, they told her. It was part of his crime that he had to remain in that cell for life, deprived of any human contact save for that of his jailors.

She doesn't try again for a long time, but the second time she does, it's different.

Even the rulings of the Council will bend a little for the will of one of the Ten Mage Saints.

That was how it started.

At first, it was awkward. He didn't want to face her, so he would sit in his cell, his back to her, and she would stand there and wait, for four hours, until her allotted time was up, and the jailors came back to escort her away.

And she would be back next month.

Eventually they started to speak. She told him of the changes in the guild over the years, and what Wally and the others had been doing the last time she saw them. He told her, slowly, haltingly, of the things he'd remembered. The bond is rebuilt, reaffirmed, growing beyond what it had been even before she had left the Tower of Paradise.

It is the day that he fully remembers Simon's death that he finally breaks the last wall between them, reaching out and pulling her face to his.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, and his lips travel over her cheeks and forehead and eyelids until finally he speaks against her mouth itself. "I'm sorry."

The kiss is salty from tears. She knows she should hate him, should push him away. But hasn't he suffered enough? Haven't they both suffered enough? So she lets him kiss her that day.

And when she comes back the next month, she let it happen again.

She should have known it would turn into this.

His breathing is heavy in her ear, like his body on top of hers. Their skin slides together, sweat mingling, and she can feel his muscles moving in his back underneath her hands as she pulls him closer. Their eyes are locked and he is inside her and she can barely breathe.

This is not the first time, and she knows that it will not be the last.

Every visit she tells herself that this will be the visit where she informs him that this has to stop, that she's not going to come to him anymore. But somehow she can't make the words come out, and then she's crawling on top of him, and their mouths are melting together and his hands are easing her blouse off her shoulders-

That should have been a sign to her. If she really meant to end this, she'd have worn her regular armour.

She's gasping, fingernails digging into his shoulders, and colours are starting to burst in front of her eyes, and he's tensing and losing rhythm and shuddering against her, and he presses his forehead to hers and exhales her name.

"Erza..."

What is she doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually love the fact that when I wrote this drabble, this pairing wasn't canon, but now it is...


	3. Gray And Juvia

It had to happen eventually.

He was always stripping.

And she was always following him.

Still, Gray somehow hadn't expected this.

The closet door was locked. A broom handle was digging into his side. His hands were pressed against the wall on either side of her head. It was dark, but somehow he could see Juvia's wide eyes staring into his absolutely perfectly.

"Oh, shit."

Gray was fairly certain Erza hadn't known that Juvia was hiding in this closet when she had shoved him in there and locked the door, yelling something about "not wanting to see his naked ass", but still, that was no excuse: even if it was Erza, he was going to kill her when he got out of here.

He was trying to lever himself off of Juvia, but it was simply impossible. You couldn't have fit a sheet of paper between them. He could feel every breath she took, and every curve that was pressed against his body. His completely naked body.

Even Juvia couldn't seem to think of what to say. She stared up at him, all doe eyes and red cheeks, her lips slightly parted in surprise.

Damn. Why was it that now, of all times, he had to notice that she looked very...

Fuckable was the word that came to mind, honestly, not that he'd ever say that.

"Sorry," he said through gritted teeth, trying very hard not to think about their situation. "I didn't mean to...Erza pushed me in here..."

Juvia shook her head, blushing.

"Juvia understands, Gray-sama. No need to apologize."

Then, she nervously shifted.

"Ah, fuck, don't move," Gray hissed, grabbing her hips to hold her in place. They were on dangeorus ground here...unless she was wearing metal underwear, there was no way she would not be able to feel what her innocent little action had done to him. Maybe she would just think he had something in his pocket...except he didn't have any pockets...because he was naked...and he was practically flattened against a highly attractive girl...

There was a small intake of breathe, and he could see in her eyes that she knew.

"Juvia...Juvia doesn't mind," she whispered. And her tongue peeked out to lick her bottom lip.

Well, damn. Gray was not a saint.


	4. Gajeel And Levy

Levy McGarden loved love stories.

Ever since she read her first romance book, she had been captivated by the sheer beauty of the idea of love. She was certain that everything in her life would suddenly become clear once she found that person, someone who she'd want to be with in every way.

But things don't always turn out the way you think they will.

It had been a month since Levy had first slept with Gajeel.

Slept with was the wrong word, because he never stayed. He would just show up on her doorstep in the middle of the night, his face always that same unreadable look. He'd tuck one hand under her chin, tilting it up until her face was angled towards his. And before she could think, he would kiss her, backing her up into her kitchen, his hands already at her hips, callused thumbs stroking circles up underneath her shirt.

Levy was not experienced at all, but she'd always read that the man would "kiss her gently first, as though he was asking for permission for more". Gajeel wasn't like that at all. He was always demanding, his tongue only licking once along the seam of her lips before he pried them open, plunging into her mouth with a hunger that left her breathless. The bed rarely even got used. He would just hoist her onto whatever surface was available, often setting her on a counter before stepping between her legs, or pushing her on the table and crawling on top of her. There was this predatory aspect about him-that cocky smirk he gave her when he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties and yanked them off-that never quite went away. And she liked it. Her friends would never recognize her if they saw how she acted when Gajeel came to her.

"My little wildcat bookworm," he'd growl in satisfaction as she squirmed and cried out in his arms.

But he never stayed. They had a sort of routine by now: he'd carry her to her bed afterwards, and she'd ask him,

"Stay this time?"

He wouldn't reply. He'd just climb in next to her and pull her into his arms. And when she woke up, he'd be gone.

It was complicated, she knew that, but it was complicated in a way that none of her books had ever taught her to deal with. He'd hurt her once, hurt her friends, and her entire guild. Sometimes she caught this look in his eyes when they were together, a strange sort of desperation. And guilt. The guilt was always there, hidden so far underneath the roughness and the arrogance that she wasn't even certain he knew it was there.

"I'm not afraid of you," she'd said to him, on the day that things had changed for them.

He'd grinned, a wicked glint in his eyes. "Well, you should be."

That was how she'd gotten her first kiss, in a back room of the guild, frozen with shock and a secret thrill.

She knew how she felt about him. She knew it every morning when she woke up and he wasn't there, but the insides of her thighs were still sticky, and the marks of his fingers were still on her hips. She knew how she felt, but she could never be sure what he was thinking, even in that moment when they were the closest they could be, when he was driving into her and swearing in her ear.

Do you really want me? Or do you just want to be forgiven for what you did?

Someday she'd ask.

But for now she'd let it be complicated.


	5. Loke And Aries

I can do this.

Aries pulled at her hair nervously, closing her eyes to try and calm her nerves. This shouldn't be that hard! Aquarius had said that Loke liked her. Loke must like her, right? He wouldn't have asked her to go out with him if he didn't. He had kissed her before and waxed about her beauty, so this shouldn't be too difficult.

"Come on," Aquarius had snarled, rolling her eyes. "Don't you want to take things to the next level? Seduce the stupid lion."

She exhaled, wishing her worries would flow away just as easily, and then stepped into the room.

Loke was lounging on the couch, looking sexy and carefree, just as usual. He looked up at the sound of her approach and smiled, standing up.

"There you are," he said, crossing to stand in front of her. "I was wai-"

"Wanna-know-how-my-minidress-stays-up?" Aries blurted.

Loke stared at her. She flushed crimson. No! She wasn't supposed to say that yet!

"They say March comes in like a lion and goes out like a lamb," she chattered. "Why don't you come in me?"

He stared some more.

"B...because I'm a lamb...," Aries stuttered. "And you're...my...lion."

Feeling suddenly humiliated by his utter lack of response and her stupid fumbling over her words, she whirled around to escape.

"Nevermind, I should have known that Aquarius's seduction tips were useless," she muttered.

Loke abruptly caught her arm, spinning her around and pulling her against him. She let out a small gasp of surprise as her body collided with his, his arms holding her close.

"Seduction tips?" Loke murmurred, his eyes flashing as he lowered his head towards hers. "I've been holding back for no reason...you don't need any pick-up lines to get me to want you."

His lips crashed into hers, and suddenly he was kissing her in a way he never had before, his tongue diving inside to battle with hers. She felt a swell of heat and found herself responding, winding her arms around him and opening her mouth wider. His hands slid up her sides, leaving trails of fire even through her clothes, and there was an abrupt ripping noise, her minidress tearing open.

Aries gasped into his mouth when he cupped her bare breasts, his rough hands teasing over her inflamed skin. She felt like she could barely breathe when he broke the kiss, dipping his head to nip along her collarbone. Her back met the wall—when had they moved?-and he traced his tongue over the swell of her flesh, pausing to draw a nipple into his mouth.

"Loke!" Aries cried, her fingers clutching at his hair. She could feel heat pooling in the pit of her stomach, and small moans kept coming out of her mouth. Aquarius hadn't told her it would feel like this!

"If it's too much, just tell me...and I'll stop."

His voice, low and rough in her ear, was what sealed the decision for her.

"No," she breathed. "Keep going...please."

Their eyes met, and she was certain that this was definitely what she wanted.

"Aries," He said quietly. "I lov-"

"Gate of the Ram! Aries!"

A shower of golden light later and suddenly Loke was gone and Aries was standing, half-naked, on a snowy mountain with Lucy, her friends, and a group of gigantic monkeys gaping at her.

"EEEEEEKKK!"

"Aries? Why are you-?"

"WOMAN! Me like woman!"

"Stupid monkeys! Natsu, beat them up! Gray, stop staring at Aries!"

"Sorry, Lucy! So sorry!"

"Aries! Are you alright?"

"Loke! Geez, next time you two are planning on having sexy time, warn me!"

"SORRY!"


	6. Natsu And Lisanna

The bark scrapes against her back, but she doesn't care.

His fingers are biting into her skin, but she doesn't care.

She's burning up, the friction and his body heat combining until it's almost uncomfortable.

_He grabbed her arm, pulling her aside and into the trees._

" _You guys go on ahead!" he called cheerfully. "I just have something I need to talk to Lisanna about!"_

She bites her lip against the sudden pain as he surges up, trying not to let him see.

There's a throbbing sensation, a fullness, an ache, and a hiss leaks out of his mouth.

" _What is it? What-"_

_He backed her into a tree trunk, framing her face with his hands, grinning childishly._

" _It's the real you," he whispered. "Mine."_

She loses her breath as he pulls out, then slowly pushes back in, his eyes on her face.

Her hands convulse on his back, then clutch him even closer.

"It's okay." Her lips brush his with every word. "You can go faster. It's stopped hurting."

" _I thought I'd lost you for good," he confessed._

_Her heart beat like a war drum, ridiculously loud. Wasn't he aware of how close they were? What was happening?_

" _Well, I'm here now," she replied, reaching up to sweep his hair out of his face. "That's all that matt-"_

_Her words were lost as he suddenly kissed her._

The forest is silent except for them. It's almost like all of nature has stopped, just for this moment.

And they're not quiet at all. He's not even trying to be. He growls and bucks his hips into hers, shifting his grip on her, drawing sounds from her that she didn't even know she could make.

This is surreal. Is this really happening? After being in Edolas so long, she couldn't have guessed that the day she got back—if she got back—she would be pinned to a tree trunk doing this with him.

_Clothes were scattered. Hands were roaming. He had obviously forgotten about catching up with everybody else._

_But she didn't care._

Something is building, something new and unfamiliar. His hand is snaking down her stomach, sliding towards the join of their bodies, and his fingers are-

She can't-

She gasps and buries her face in his neck, tasting the sweat on his skin, and her entire body feels like it's rocketing into the air-

And her vision is bursting into light-

And-

And-

She feels his lips against hers just as she screams.

"Natsu..."

"I've found you, Lisanna..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually published this drabble on it's own, called "Found You", so that NaLi fans can bookmark or kudos it or whatever without having to deal with the NaLu here (I know shippers can be sensitive).


	7. Lucy And Gray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by when Gemini became Gray and reported his thoughts on Lucy.

"Lucy Heartfilia. Newcomer to the guild, looks pretty damn cute, possesses some skills. More naive than she appears to be. A Celestial Spirit Mage."

"Somewhat interested in her."

Somewhat?

Lucy stared up at her darkened ceiling, wondering why that memory had popped back into her head at this moment. But still, had those really been Gray's thought about her? And what the heck was "somewhat" supposed to mean?

Teeth grazed her lower stomach, and she shivered, glancing down again distractedly.

"Hey," he rumbled, his low voice sliding over her, sounding like sex itself. "What are you thinking about?"

"I—n-nothing," she stuttered, her breath hitching when his hands curved underneath her spine, lifting her hips towards his head.

In the slight moonlight filtering in through her window, she could just see the edges of his naked body sprawled between her legs, his muscular torso bent over her. He dipped his head lower, smirking when she tried to close her legs.

"Better be," he murmurred. His breath fanned out over the apex of her thighs, and she flushed, turning her head away.

"Stop teasing me," she said, hating how her voice had degenerated into a breathy sort of whine. He always had that affect on her, and he loved it.

Instead of answering, he smiled, eyes skimming over her nude form before he finally brought his face down.

She cried out, hands fisting in the sheets. He knew how to do things with his tongue that she hadn't even known were possible until this—sleeping together, being together, loving together—became a regular event. He could bring her to the edge with just a few well-placed licks, a little suction in the right spots. She squirmed beneath him, a keening sound bursting from her throat when he did that...thing he knew she loved.

He looked up at her, black hair falling in his face, and slowly licked his lips.

And Lucy had thought he couldn't get any sexier.

"If you're going to start something," she panted. "Shouldn't you finish it?"

Moving with panther-like grace, he slowly slid his body up and over hers, hovering above her.

"Trust me," he whispered. "I plan to."

He had a favourite position in his after-sex daze. He would always roll himself off of her and then tuck himself into her side, his head fitting perfectly into the space between her shoulder and her neck, one heavy arm clamping around her waist. She'd teased him before that for all of his posturing, he really acted like the girl once it was all over; he'd sputtered for a minute, pouted, and then curled up into her anyway. This night was no different.

"Gray?"

"Mmmm?" His voice was quiet, drowsy.

"When Gemini was you, back during that whole Oracion Seis thing, she said you were somewhat interested in me. What does "somewhat" mean?"

He didn't speak for a moment, and she almost thought he had fallen asleep.

"It means that even in my thoughts, I'm still a good liar."

"What?"

"Somewhat is too weak a word..."

He trailed off, and she felt her lips curl up into a smile that no one could see.


	8. Bisca And Alzack

When people at the guild think of Bisca and Alzack, the first thought that springs to mind is guns.

The second is generally something along the lines of, "Those two just can't spit it out."

Which is why when the girls at Fairy Hills Dorm sometimes hear strange noises coming from Bisca's room at night, they think nothing of it. After all, she loves Alzack, and everyone knows that she's too shy to tell him. She's probably just watching porn.

Or when Alzack buys condoms from the local drugstore, anyone who sees him figures he's just stocking up on them out of wishful thinking. After all, he loves Bisca, but he's too nervous to actually make a move. He probably has a huge pile of unused condoms under his bed.

And when the two of them disappear occasionally into back rooms at the guild, everyone knows they're just getting some supplies or something. After all, they may love each other, but they are painfully afraid to confess it.

Yes, the entire guild knows exactly where those two bumbling lovebirds stand...

"Do you think they'll guess?" Bisca whispers, rolling over in bed.

Her lover shifts closer, leaning down to plant a kiss on her nose.

"Maybe when you start wearing your wedding ring in public," Alzack replies, his large hands curling around her waist to draw her closer to his warmth.

She smiles, flicking his dark hair out of his eyes, her fingers gently stroking a looping pattern over his ribs.

"Or maybe when I tell them I'm pregnant."

"Mmmm...wait. WHAT?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is ten times awesomer to me now because they actually do have a kid in the manga now (I wrote this a year ago, before all those shenanigans went down)! I think I have an ability to predict the future...


	9. Evergreen And Elfman

The two best ideas she'd ever had came to her in the heat of battle.

Both times.

The first time, it was literally, a battle.

"Mirajane!" Evergreen yelled above the cacaphony, darting out from behind the boulder and into the open. "We have something to tell y-"

A strong arm only just wrenched her out of the way, a tree exploding behind where she had been standing. She tumbled backwards, suddenly sprawling on top of the hard expanse of a warm, muscular chest, her fingertips pressing into surprisingly soft, taut skin.

Well, she thought to herself, that's rather nice...

"What are you doing?" Elfman cried, shaking her. "You can't just leap out there! Nee-san will slaughter you! We need to think like men!"

Evergreen pushed aside her momentary irritation—doesn't he know she's a woman?-and smirked at him.

"That's why I've got a plan!"

Wrestling free, she grabbed his hand like a vice and popped her head over the boulder, facing down the demonic figure of Elfman's sister in full "Satan Soul" form.

"Mirajane!" she called, trying not to flinch as the woman's evil gaze swept towards her. "Elfman and I are getting married!"

The second time was in a different type of battle.

"Evergreen! Wait!"

She ignored him, storming away down the street. Who did he think he was, punching her date out and then dragging her away from the bar? Idiot man. The S Class Trials were over, so they didn't need to be around each other anymore. Besides, she'd given up on him already...

"It's not manly to run away!"

Evergreen swirled around, anger surging through her, and stabbed a finger into the chest of the man following her.

"I am not a man, Elfman!" she hissed. "You should learn to tell the difference between the sexes!"

She was so furious that she considered taking her glasses off and turning him to stone, just so he'd stop following her, but instead she decided to try a different type of punishment. She grabbed a handful of his shirt and shoved him into a narrow alleyway, then abruptly grabbed his hands and placed them unabashedly on her breasts.

"Women have these," she said. "Basic anatomy: Part 1."

To her surprise, he flushed a deep red, and she almost grinned at the sight of it. Maybe she should end this battle. She'd made fun of him enough.

She backed off, but abruptly her body was pulled back against his. She let out a small, undignified squeak when the large hands she'd so flippantly placed upon her began to stroke over her skin, teasing at the neckline of her dress. Stunned, all she caught was a flash of white hair before he had bent his head down, capturing her mouth.

Well, she thought, that's definitely nice...

"A man," Elfman murmured when he pulled away, his fingers now inching up the slit in her dress, leaving spots of heat on her thigh. "Knows basic anatomy."

"Oh, really?" Evergreen challenged, raising an eyebrow. She had a very, very good idea. "Then what are you waiting for? Show me."


	10. Lucy And Loke

"You're going to leave me."

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will."

"I said I wouldn't."

But she knows the truth.

She's seen it coming for a long time. At first, it was easy, oh so easy, to just let go, to fall into him like she was meant to be there. He made it easy, and they fit together so perfectly.

She can still remember the silk soft touch of his lips on her cheek, kissing away the tears that had leaked unwillingly from her eyes that first time. He had apologized over and over, trying to be careful, trying not to hurt her, until she'd had to smother his words with her mouth. She'd known it would hurt the first time, she told him. What she didn't tell him was that she hadn't expected the sweetness at the edge of the pain, the happiness that had spurred on the tears as his body sunk into hers.

Beautiful pain.

And then there was the period where nothing could touch them. They were wrapped up in each other, sometimes literally. She remembers the days when she wouldn't even go to the guild at all; she'd wake up in the morning, roll over, catch sight of the hot piece of manflesh lying next to her, and she'd just grin. And jump his bones.

He always liked it when she did that. Nothing like waking up with your girlfriend's head busy at work between your legs, or so she assumes, judging by the way the drowsiness would disappear from his face and he would prop himself up on his elbows, watching her with hooded eyes and hissing swear words from between clenched teeth.

But then...

She's not sure when she realized, but realize, she did. Maybe it was when she was looking through her photo album and suddenly noticed that in every picture, he looked the same as always, while she...

She is getting older.

It's inescapable. She is human, and he is Spirit. There's a reason that these relationships don't happen often. It's because eventually, it has to stop. She's still young now, still young enough, and she should be able to hold the facade for another ten, maybe twenty years. But what is the point? What is the point when there's no future? When she knows that he'll eventually leave?

And yet...

She can't do it. Can't leave him first. Surely that would be the best way, right? For her to break the ties, to end this and give herself time to recover from it, on her own terms. He'd respect her. He'd pull back, and return their relationship to the simple Spirit to Master one they had before this all happened.

Before that first kiss.

Before the tears from her eyes on his mouth.

"Lucy, I won't leave you."

He knows he's lying.

But that's what it's always been like, being with him. Even when she couldn't quite taste it, it was there, on her cheeks and in the back of her throat.

Beautiful pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who says: "STFU Spirits don't live forever, u suck!", well, in this little drabble, they do. Deal with it.


	11. Gray And Erza

It hadn't seemed right.

She was so much stronger than him, always the one he looked up to, someone he would defeat when he got tougher. She was a model for him, a rival.

So why was she always crying alone?

And how come he couldn't stop it?

Her grip on his arm was cold as she pulled him through the doorway and into the darkened room. Shadows fell across her face, so all he could see was the subtle glint of her eyes, staring into his. She walked backwards, and he followed her, transfixed.

He reached up a hand and traced the side of her face, feeling the dampness on his palm. That anger rose in him again: she had been crying, and he was so damn useless.

"Erza," he whispered.

She placed a finger on his lips, silencing him, and her other hand landed gently on his bare chest, stroking over the blue emblem there. He shivered, but didn't make a move, even as his cold body began to heat.

He knew what she was asking. She just wanted someone right now to make her forget, someone to be with her just for a while. He studied her face in the dim light, then slowly tipped her chin up, shifting closer, leaning down.

She closed her eyes, and he knew it was alright.

It took him a while to warm to her when they were younger. At first he'd hated her. He hadn't wanted her there, in the guild, messing with the ordinary way of things. She was an intruder that didn't belong. It was her tears that made him start to accept her.

It was her tears now that made it impossible to refuse her.

Sheets rustled underneath his back and darkness pressed in upon them, making them anonymous. She shifted on top of him, lifting herself up, and he tightened his grip on her hips, guiding her. She braced her hands on his chest and lowered herself down upon him. He gritted his teeth, slowly bucking his hips upwards, trying not to make a sound. They moved together, harsh breathing reverberating around the room, and it was so damn good that he could barely think.

He wrapped his arms around her, his face pressed to the curve of her shoulder, tasting the sweet tang of sweat there. He rolled them over, and to his surprise, she let him, moaning softly when he moved back, hooking her legs over his shoulders and driving into her harder.

She didn't like it when he talked during sex. He wasn't stupid; he figured that was because as long as it was dark and he didn't speak, she could imagine he was someone else.

Gray was used to being second best, and so he said with his body what she wouldn't let him say with words.

He didn't want her to cry.

He didn't want her to cry, and so he'd let her use him when she wanted to, when memories of him surfaced and wouldn't go away.

And maybe, just maybe, one day it would be his name that her mouth formed when she reached the edge.

Because for him, it was always hers.


	12. Everything And Everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those confused by the title of this chapter: NO. This is not about an orgy.

" _Blue Pegasus has been defeated too?"_

" _All of them? Dead?"_

" _It's no use. They'll be coming for us next."_

" _Don't panic. We have a plan."_

" _Fairy Tail can do this."_

* * *

The trees seemed to twist around her, branches flashing out at her limbs. She ripped through them, stumbling even as she desperately ran. Her breath hacked itself up from her lungs. Her feet pushed at the ground, slapped it in fury and fear. Her eyes ate up the forest around her, searching.

She opened her mouth, as though to call out, but the words wouldn't come. What should she scream anyway? She was in over her head. All of her friends were fighting, fruitlessly. The entire guild was fighting, and only she knew that none of them would survive.

Why was she running again? Was someone chasing her? She struggled to think, but the fear was fogging her mind. Where were her keys? Had she dropped them? She must have dropped them.

Stupid, stupid!

Of course she was going to die. Of course everyone would be killed. It was because she was useless! She was running because she was useless! All her friends would die. _He_ would die, and she was going to be the last one standing, the one to see their corpses lying at the feet of the dark guild before she was killed as well—

She stopped running so abruptly that the world spun, and suddenly grabbed onto a tree trunk and slammed her head against it. She panted, squeezing her eyes shut before opening them and glaring at the ground.

"No," she snarled. "This doesn't make sense." She stood up, throwing her arms wide and addressing the entire forest. "This doesn't work!"

"Well done," murmured a familiar voice from behind her. "You figured it out."

She whirled around, and sucked in an astonished breath at the sight of the person standing a few feet from her.

"Much like a charm spell," the man said smoothly. "The weakness of the Panic spell is awareness. I suppose you can't be scared like that anymore."

"N—Natsu?" she whispered.

The man with his face smiled, shooting her a glance before looking away, casually ruffling a hand through his rose-coloured hair.

"I was hoping that the Panic spell would muddle your mind so much that you'd forget your original purpose, but I suppose I hoped for too much," he said. "You may seem weak, but you are a Fairy Tail wizard after all."

"You're definitely not him," she seethed, shifting into an attacking stance. "Natsu would never call me weak. You're Aizack, aren't you? The "Great Planner" of the dark guild, Demon Card."

"Someone did their homework," Aizack responded, stalking closer. She bit her lip, trying to ignore how familiar that face was. "The question is, Lucy-chan, what are you doing here? Why are you not fighting with your guild mates?"

It seemed as though he had barely moved, but suddenly she found herself slammed against the rough bark of a tree trunk, his body fencing her in, his grinning smile twisted in an expression that did not belong on Natsu's face.

"Or are you aware that there's no point?" he whispered, his breath fanning over her mouth. "Because Demon Card is known as the "Immortal" guild?"

She fought down a shiver. Even his breath tasted the same as Natsu's did.

"Fuck you," she hissed. She shifted her weight, preparing to bring her knee straight up between his legs, but suddenly his hand clamped down on her thigh, restricting her movement.

"Ah, ah, ah," he chided, smirking. "Let's not pretend, shall we? You and I both know that while I'm in this body, you can't bring yourself to hurt me."

She didn't bother to refute it, because she wasn't certain if she'd be telling the truth if she did.

His face softened, and suddenly he looked exactly like the Natsu she knew. Her breath caught in her throat, and she found herself frozen as he slowly flattened his body to hers, moving until his lips were at her ear.

"Lucy," Natsu—no, Aizack!—said, his voice low and rough. "This is what you've always wanted, isn't it?"

She shook her head frantically, not able to speak. She shut her eyes, trying to centre her thoughts, but that only made it worse: she could feel the contours of his chest pressing into her, the jut of his hip bones and the large hands at her thigh and binding her wrists...it was hard to remember that this wasn't _him_.

"Liar," the impersonator said, his teeth grazing her earlobe. "Do you know what my power is? I take the form of the person you most want to see, and I know everything you have ever thought about them."

The leaves on the forest floor crackled under their feet. In the distance, she could hear the futile fight raging onwards.

"You like seeing him shirtless. You trust him more than you've ever trusted anyone. You used to think of him only as a friend, but when you thought you would have to leave the guild, it was him that you knew you would miss the most. Being around him makes you feel good. He makes you feel useful, because he believes in your skills, even more than you do. On the last mission you went on, you kissed him when he was asleep."

The hand on her thigh roamed higher, stroking up underneath her skirt.

"Why fight this?" Natsu's voice asked. "You want him, but he will never want you. I can give you everything you've wanted from him. You're a smart girl. You know immortality can't be beaten. Ally yourself with us, and I'll fulfill your little dream."

Her arms stopped straining against his grip, and they fell to her sides when he released them, his hand tracing along the neckline of her shirt and over the top swell of her breasts. She bit her lip as his other hand snaked all the way up her inner thigh, two fingers stroking over the growing damp spot on her panties.

"You're right," she whispered, her eyelids fluttering half-closed. "I do want this..."

He smirked, exactly the way Natsu would have and leaned down, his lips only inches from hers.

"Or not."

A choking sound struggled out of Aizack's mouth as she suddenly jabbed both hands into his solar plexus. He lurched backwards, and she pushed away from the tree trunk, spinning around and kicking him viciously in the head. The stunned man collapsed on the ground, his illusion disappearing to reveal a man with long, sandy blond hair and scars all over his face. Lucy marched forward and planted her foot on his chest, pushing him back down when he feebly tried to stand.

"Immortality can't be beaten," she said conversationally. "But what Demon Card has is not immortality. You should know that best, shouldn't you "Great Planner"? I only put up with that charade so I could get this."

She leaned down and ripped open the front of his shirt, seizing the pendant hanging from his necklace.

"Thanks, chump."

She held it up, taking in the glittering key. Not silver, not gold, but ruby. One of the legendary keys.

" _I've discovered Demon Card's weakness!"_

" _Awesome, Levy-chan! I knew there was nothing that you couldn't find out in a book!"_

" _True immortality doesn't exist, so that means that they must be using this to create a facsimile of it. That means that Lu-chan is the only one who can stop this."_

" _When they attack again, we shall distract them, so you have your chance, Lucy."_

" _Lucy can do it!"_

She took a deep breath and held the key out.

"I am connected to the spirit pathway! Open the Gate to the Illusionary! Genso!"

There was a swirl of sound and suddenly the very forest in front of her seemed to be peeling back, strips of the world simply ripping away and leaving nothing but blackness in it's place. The darkness spread like a bubble around her until even Aizack's prone form was ripped away, leaving her standing in nothing but a sea of black, stretching out in every direction.

"Hello, Celestial Mage."

She turned around, trying to swallow her fear, but there was nothing there. The voice seemed to come from all around her.

"You have come to forge a deal with me."

It was almost an electronic voice, and she could feel it almost like a physical weight on her. This Spirit was powerful.

"I have," she confirmed, speaking to everything around her. "You are granting fake immortality to everyone who is part of Demon Card. I need you to take away that immortality."

"You do not wish to have it for your own guild? The price is not much: every single member merely has to sacrifice the person they value the most."

Lucy shivered. She had sort of assumed that it was an evil mage who made their spirits do evil things, but apparently some could be evil just on their own. A flash of pink passed in front of her eyes, and she knew she would never agree to anything like that.

"I do not wish for that," she answered, careful to keep her voice emotionless. "I merely need for Demon Card to lose their immortality."

If they lost that, the victory would easily be Fairy Tail's, she knew it. Demon Card was strong: they had decimated and absorbed into themselves all of the smaller dark guilds, and taken out almost all of the legitimate guilds before attacking Fairy Tail, but they were used to their fatal wounds simply disappearing. And by attacking Fairy Tail last, they had made a horrible mistake. They had given them enough time to figure out how to beat them.

That was why Lucy couldn't fail.

"Give me a reason."

"What?"

"Do not make me repeat myself, child. Why should I agree to your request? You have taken my key from my master, but you have no contract with me. If you presume to ask me to break my contract, I need a reason."

"If you do this, so many innocent lives will be spared—"

"Uninteresting. The concept of individual life and innocence are irrelevant."

"But what about everything they could do—"

"Uninteresting."

"You can't just say that people don't matter!" Lucy exploded. "We do! Each person lives and breathes and feels and loves! If we are defeated here, who knows what Demon Card will do to the rest of the world, which will have no more magic guilds to protect them? We deserve our futures!"

There was a pause, and she was suddenly, horribly afraid that she had grievously insulted the spirit.

"This talk of future and love interests me. This emotion is not something I have come in contact with. But I shall need proof."

"Proof of what?"

"That this love you speak of exists. I have the power to see any and all possibilities, those of past and future, and project them as I wish. I shall need to borrow your mind."

She opened her mouth to ask what "borrowing" entailed, but suddenly she felt an enormous pressure on her skull, forcing her to her knees. It was as though someone was drilling into her mind through her ears, and she clenched her eyes shut, trying to endure the pain. For the guild! For the guild! This was for them!

"Open your eyes, child," whispered a voice, passing softly through her aching brain and erasing the pain.

So she did.

The blackness was gone. In it's place, swirling all around her, were images, scenes of what could be or could have been, surrounding her in a crazy, ever shifting sphere. She revolved on the spot, trying to take in as much as possible, her eyes stretched wide as the scenarios streamed by her.

A scarlet haired woman and a blue haired man in a jail cell.

A black haired man and a blue haired woman in a broom closet.

A man with piercings and a tiny bookworm.

Two spirits and a fluffy minidress.

A man with pink hair, a woman with white hair, and a forest.

A celestial spirit mage and an ice mage.

Two gunslingers, and the possibility of a third.

A beast and a woman whose eyes could turn people to stone.

A woman growing older and a spirit staying young.

A man wanting a woman who wanted someone else.

They raced by her, emotions flooding into her head, voices and sounds and thoughts.

"Lucy!"

She could almost hear his voice calling out to her from among the illusions, though of course that was impossible because of all the possibilities there were, there was none with her and him.

"Lucy!"

But that voice sounded so close, so real—

A hand suddenly clamped down on her shoulder and spun her around.

"Lucy," Natsu said in relief, grinning down at her. "Good, you're okay."

It was the real him this time, that much she could tell. His scarf brushed against her shirt, his hands still on her shoulders, his dark eyes focused on her. She tried very hard not to remember what she had been doing with his lookalike mere minutes before.

"How did you get here?" she asked, utterly confused.

"I came to see if you needed backup," he answered, glancing around in amazement at their surroundings. "I saw some guy lying on the ground, and you standing next to him, but you were all stiff and creepy looking, so I grabbed you to ask what was wrong and suddenly I'm here."

"It's an illusion," she explained. "I'm bargaining with a powerful spirit."

The voice echoed out from all around them.

"Have you come to plea for your guild as well?"

"Uh...yeah!" Natsu answered, nodding frantically. "Where are you? I don't like talking to air. And what's with all these pictures?" His expression twisted strangely, and Lucy knew he was feeling the same raw current of thoughts and feelings going through him. It was like experiencing several lifetimes as their friends at hyperspeed.

"These are possibilities of love that could come to be or could have been, using the memories of people in that girl's head. Do you hold this girl's same belief in the range of love that could come to be if I assist you? After all, none of these possibilities are completely certain."

Natsu stepped forward, glaring at nothing in particular, obviously searching for some sort of sign of the being they were speaking to.

"Of course it could happen!" he said loudly. "Whatever it is you're talking about. I'm still not really certain what we're bargaining with! You're talking about love like it doesn't exist at all, like it's just something that could happen in the future...or the past..." His brow furrowed, as he struggled to reconcile all of the scenarios flooding through him.

"You intrigue me, boy," the spirit said pleasantly. Abruptly, the swirling scenes disappeared, the blackness imposing itself on their eyes like a physical shock after all of the brightness. She found herself lurching backwards, letting out a small squeak of surprise when her spine collided with the broad expanse of Natsu's back.

"Ah," the voice sighed. "Possibilities do not teach me everything I wish to know. I see in you, boy, a certainty, one that is reflected in the girl as well. Is this what this "emotion" is?"

Lucy's heart was hammering, confusion spilling through her.

"What do you mean?" she called out. "Natsu, what does she—"

"Shall I show you?"

This time it was different. The walls exploded again into colour and sound, words and feelings flowing into her head, but instead of everyone from the guild, there were only two people in each image.

It was her. That girl with the blond hair was her, arching her back and parting her lips in numerous cries. That was her face flushed with pleasure, anger, love. It was Lucy Heartfilia.

But it wasn't her that she was focusing on. No, it was the image of the man who was crawling over her body, running his hands up her sides and tracing patterns underneath her shirt. It was the man who was holding her in his arms as they drifted to sleep and nibbling on her ear to wake her up in the morning. It was the pink hair and the white, scaly scarf, draped oh so casually over the bedpost right next to her panties.

It was Natsu.

A shock went through her, and she clamped a hand over her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes despite her best efforts. Genso, the spirit, had said that this was a certainty. Or was she just fooling herself? Did this all come from her mind?

She could feel Natsu's heat burning into her back, and she was almost afraid to turn around.

"Sorry, Lucy," he said softly at length.

"W-what?" she stuttered, still transfixed and more than a little hot and bothered by the numerous images of them.

He glanced over his shoulder, meeting her eyes, and grinned, the smile not reaching his dark eyes.

"I'm sure you don't want to see this," he said. "This all comes from my head after all."

Those words stopped still every thought in her body.

"Your head?" she parroted dumbly.

He dropped his head backwards onto her shoulder with a groan, then turned around to face her.

"I just..." His words trailed off as his hands came up to cup her face, staring down at her curiously. "I don't know what it is about you..."

He shook his head as though trying to dislodge some sort of unpleasant thought, but his body kept shifting closer to hers. She held perfectly still, very aware of the heat radiating off of him, and also aware that this was completely and utterly different than when Aizack had impersonated him.

"Lucy," he murmured, seemingly frozen in place with his face inches from hers.

Nervously, she allowed the tip of her tongue to peek out, wetting her lips. His eyes flickered down to watch the action, and suddenly, with a slight snarl, he was pulling her to him and smashing his mouth to hers.

A moment of shock. His lips slanted over hers, burning, his hand sliding around to tangle in the hair at the nape of her neck. Her entire body shivered and then swayed into his and abruptly she found her lips parting, allowing his tongue to plunge inside her mouth.

She was made of heat. Their clothes were a flimsy barrier between them and she could feel his lean, muscular body pressing against her. Her hands fisted in his vest, one of them slipping lower, stroking down to the stretch of skin on his lower back above his pants. He growled into her mouth at the action, his hips bucking forward until she felt the insistent press of something against her leg. She gasped, and he abandoned her mouth to trail his tongue along the column of her neck, sucking lightly on her collarbone. She could feel a tangible ache in her body, a need for something she couldn't quite put into words, but something she could see streaming across the walls surrounding them.

Was this real? Could it be real?

"Natsu?" she panted, her voice barely louder than a whisper. "Wh-what—"

He lifted his head and pressed his forehead to hers, breathing harshly, his eyes squeezed shut.

"I'm not going to say it," he muttered, his voice almost childish. "But I'm sure you already know by now."

A laugh echoed around them and they jerked apart, surprised at the voice of the spirit they had forgotten was there.

"So this is the "love" that will survive if I assist you?" Genso said, and Lucy was shocked to hear actual amusement in the formerly monotone voice. "I suppose we have a deal then. Perhaps there is a reason that so many powerful spirits have chosen to ally themselves with you, Celestial Spirit mage, because you and your guild are very interesting indeed."

"So you'll do it?" Lucy yelled, triumph and hope sweeping through her. "You'll take away their immortality?"

"What immortality?"

* * *

Erza's back slammed against the cliffside, pain bursting through her body and forcing a dull choking noise from her throat, blood spurting out her mouth. She slid to the ground, bringing her sword up in front of her more out of habit than actual courage. Slowly, laboriously, she climbed to her feet. She could feel her ribs stabbing into her insides. She was fairly certain that there was something wrong with one of her lungs, because she was having trouble breathing.

"Still trying?" sneered the hulking troll of a man twenty feet from her, curling his hand into a fist around the giant hammer he carried. "Don't you know it's futile?"

She had already killed him twenty-six times. She'd stabbed him through the eye, through the heart. She'd decapitated him and punctured both of his lungs. She'd cut all of his tendons and severed every major artery in his entire body.

But he wouldn't die.

There was a gaping hole in her left side that was plugged up with ice: Gray had quickly attended to that before returning to his own battle. Wendy was not available to help anyone right now. She was desperately trying to save the master. For once, even Fairy Law hadn't worked. It was all Elfman and Lisanna could do to keep the enemy back and try to give the sky dragon healer a chance.

Gray and Juvia were holding their own in the centre of the wasteland that they called a battlefield. Their powers were some of the more useful ones: immortal or not, they still couldn't escape from Juvia's water lock, or a solid block of ice. But their magic reserves were draining fast. At one point, Erza had seen Gray almost faint, but before she could move, Cana had been at his side, helping him.

Before they had given her the chance to run and seek out the Great Planner, Lucy had summoned Aquarius, Scorpio, and Capricorn to fight. Over the years, she had grown so much in her strength that summoning that many stellar spirits at once was not a problem for her. Loke had come on his own magical power to fight for the place he'd called home for three years.

They were all so powerful, so brave, the whole guild. But it was all going downhill, everything turning south so fast that she didn't even know how to keep up.

Evergreen had taken out too many enemies to count. Her stone eyes were the best weapon they had out there, and for a moment it had seemed like they could turn the tide if they could just distract Demon Card for long enough to let her slip in at a moment of weakness and flash her eyes at them.

And then she'd gotten slashed in the head, her eyes split, bloodied and sightless. Now Fried was lying on the ground, unmoving, and Mirajane was standing over his body, filled with so much rage and despair that she was lashing out at everyone who came near him. Gajeel had turned his entire body to iron and had gathered Levy's bleeding form to him, roaring like the dragon he'd learned from and protecting her from further harm. Macao wasn't breathing anymore. Laxus was now fighting to avenge Bixlow.

She knew she couldn't give up. There was still a chance that Lucy could make it! Natsu had gone after her, and if there was anyone on this planet who would keep her safe, it was Natsu. Erza squeezed her eyes shut briefly, and a face came to mind, blue hair and a tattoo crossing his cheek.

"You can do it, Erza," he whispered. Maybe it was just a hallucination, but she could swear she felt the phantom touch of his hand on her cheek.

There was so much potential for life and love here in this guild. She would not let that end.

"So much for the great Titania," the Demon Card member laughed. "You can't do anything against us!"

"Do. Not," Erza seethed, slowly raising her head until her eyes burned straight into his. "Underestimate. This. Guild!"

She raised her sword and gripped it tightly. For her friends. For her guild. For the world.

She charged.

She sprung into the air, aiming for a fatal strike.

"For Fairy Tail!"

A blinding flash seared her eyes and she felt her sword slice through flesh, a horrible scream rending the air. She landed gracefully on the ground despite the white spots still dancing over her retina and glanced over he shoulder to see the man fall, blood and brains spraying outwards from the cut straight down the centre of his head. He crashed to the ground, the two edges of his skull flapping apart like a two dead seals.

She waited, waited for him to stand up again and press his head back together, the cut healing as though it had never been there. It always disappeared within seconds of the attack.

But this time, he didn't move. She stared, counting seconds in her head. A minute passed, and he remained motionless on the ground.

Dead, she suddenly realized.

He was dead.

"She did it," Erza whispered.

She sprang onto the hulk of the dead man's body and screamed it loud above the cacophony of the battle.

"Lucy did it!" She cried, her voice carrying on the wind. "She succeeded! Demon Card are immortal no more! They can die!"

For a second no one moved, staring at her, but then Levy, of all people, pushed free of Gajeel's protective arms and slashed the dagger in her hand across a Demon Card members throat. He fell backwards with a gurgling cry and hit the ground with a dull sounding thud.

And he wasn't getting up.

It hit them all then. They were back in the game.

They could do this.

A soundless roar rose up from them and suddenly they were all on the offensive, pushing back, striking back and striking hard. They had been fighting for too long, but there was nothing in the world that could stop this guild when they had friends to protect. Not fatigue. Not fear. Nothing.

There were things in this world that they loved. People in this world.

People that they might love, if they were given a chance to. They were fighting now for that chance.

For the possibilities that Lucy saw.

* * *

They won.

* * *

Afterwards.

Everything since then would be referred to as "after".

Funerals. Repairs. Healing.

It all happened in that strange time known as "after".

Things were different than the "before", different for everyone, whether it was new connections forged—

" _I thought I was going to die a virgin."_

" _Juvia can make sure that that will never happen, Gray-sama."_

—feelings finally acknowledged—

" _You're too small to take care of yourself, so let me do that."_

" _Too small? What's that supposed to mean? You're not obligated to do anything for me, Gajeel."_

" _I didn't say I was obligated, bookworm. I want to. I want you."_

—promises made to oneself—

" _Master, if I became one of the ten mage saints, then I could visit people in the jails, couldn't I?"_

" _Hmm? Probably."_

—or people gone, leaving behind holes in the guild.

But despite the pain, and all of the mess in the "after", there were some things that Lucy knew were better than the "before".

Because when she went home that first day of the "after", hunger that had built up over years was finally allowed to overflow. Her lips were allowed to trace over planes of skin she'd never been able to see before. Her skin, in turn, was allowed to feel the touch of rough, callused fingers, eager and hot over places no one had ever touched. She was finally able to learn what it was like to have someone sink inside her, binding them to her more powerfully than any words could.

She was finally able to find out what it was like to wake up in the morning sore as hell, cradled in Natsu's arms.

And out of all the possibilities she'd seen, that was the sweetest one of all.


	13. Omake: Women's Knitting Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CRACK.

This was definitely the strangest thing that had ever happened in the guild.

"More, Laxus, MORE!"

This was beyond strange.

"You can't just stop there!"

"Laxus, we need it!"

Natsu had never seen anything more bizarre in his entire life. Crouched in the grass outside the guild, he peeked over the edge of the windowsill at a sight he never thought he'd see.

"Please, Laxus!"

"Oi, Natsu, what're you looking at?" Gray said, ambling up to the pink haired man. "That's one of the windows to one of the back rooms, isn't it?"

He drew level with the dragon slayer and looked in the window himself. He froze.

"Really, Laxus? Just like that?"

"That's perfect!"

Elfman rounded the corner of the guild and was surprised to see Gray and Natsu gazing in through a window. His eyebrows drew together in confusion, and he stalked over to them.

"Peeping is unmanly!" he said gruffly as he moved closer. "Isn't this the window for the room that the Women's Knitting Club holds their meetings in?"

He glanced over their shoulders at the window. He froze.

"Hey, you three!" Freed called, jogging over to them. "Have you seen Laxus anywh—"

He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight through the window.

The room the window belonged to was indeed one of the back rooms of the guild. It was also the room that the Women's Knitting Club was held in, but it was extremely apparent that they were not knitting. Even Freed's unfinished question could be answered by what they were all seeing now.

"What else, Laxus?"

The blond haired man stroked his chin thoughtfully, regarding the group of eager girls sitting in front of him, all cross-legged on various cushions, holding notebooks in hand.

"Do you have any more advice for this week?" Levy asked anxiously. "Now that Gajeel has started actually staying the night at my place, he wakes up with an urge for sex every morning. I've got to know these things!"

Lucy, sitting beside her, nodded sagely.

"Natsu's the same way," she agreed. "I know he has no complaints about what we've been doing, but if possible, I want to do even better."

"Gray responded very favourably to the suggestion you made last week, Laxus," Juvia said seriously. "Juvia was sceptical, but apparently it really is straight out of a man's fantasy for a women to order the man how to touch her while wearing nothing but stilettos and a silk fedora."

Laxus raised his hands and sighed.

"Alright, alright," he said. "Any specific stuff for this meeting?"

"Where do men like to be touched?" Erza asked, leaning forward intensely. "My monthly visit to the jail is coming soon, and I have a feeling I need to know this."

"It differs with different guys," Laxus said slowly. "Neck and ear is always a good place. Just bite lightly on the earlobe. Sounds weird, but it's a huge turn on. Hickeys aren't as awesome as they sound. Just light sucking is good. Shoulders. Guys love it when you touch their shoulders a lot. And the lower back is great. Stroke there and they will arch into it and be all 'Bam, I'm so turned on!' Then, when you're both really into it, you move to their chest. Nothing crazy, and don't go really far over onto the sides, but focus on the centre of the chest and some light touches on their nipples, that's good." he shrugged, stretching his legs out. "Guys don't need much foreplay."

The girls nodded, all of them mentally checking in their heads whether they had been doing the right thing or not, before scribbling it all down.

"Blowjobs," Cana said bluntly. "I need to know."

"I'm good at those," Evergreen said.

"Blowjobs are great," Laxus informed them. "But don't be too rough, and god forbid, don't bite. Figure you would assume that, but some chicks don't."

He winced as though remembering something. Even in their stupor of shock outside, the four men couldn't help but feel briefly sorry for him.

"Most sensitive area is the head. Play with that with your tongue and stuff, especially the underside of it. But don't end it with your mouth. When it feels like he's getting close, or he warns you, take your mouth off and just jack him really well. It feels better that way, unless he's got a fetish about girls who swallow."

He glanced down at his watch.

"Times up, ladies."

They all groaned, but stood up, chucking the cushions into a corner of the room.

"And you all remember," Laxus said, slipping his headphones back on. "The old man may have said that even though I helped out against Demon Card, I could only join the guild again if I did some sort of community service, but you can't tell anyone what kind of community service I'm really doing. Don't want to tarnish my reputation. Swear to it!"

"We swear, Laxus!" Everyone chorused.

"'See you next week!" Bisca said cheerfully.

"At the meeting of the "Women's Knitting Club!"" Mirajane giggled.

Without another word, they waved, and all swept out of the room.

The four men at the window continued staring, their jaws glued to the ground. A moment passed before the ability to speak came back.

"So," Natsu said slowly. "This is why Lucy's been so much more into it lately?"

"Juvia was told to do that by _Laxus_?" Gray said in astonishment.

"She is good at those," Elfman muttered to himself.

"How about we walk away and pretend we never saw this," Freed suggested.

They all nodded and began to move away.

"Wait a second," Elfman said suspiciously. "All of the women in there were ones in a relationship with a man...so why was nee-san there?"

The man beside him gave a slight jolt, and Elfman slowly turned to glare at him.

"Heh," Freed said nervously. "I...have to go...ask Laxu...Everg...Mira...BIXLOW about something!"

And he took off.

"GET BACK HERE!"

 


End file.
